


It's Over...Isn't It?

by PixeledAtom



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-17
Updated: 2016-10-17
Packaged: 2018-08-22 23:45:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8305762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PixeledAtom/pseuds/PixeledAtom
Summary: We are all one family. We are the RFA.With Seven’s final words, I clicked on ‘sign’ for the last time and I was brought back to the After Story screen.It’s over, isn’t it? I thought to myself as I sighed and dropped my phone next to me.





	1. I.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by "It's Over, Isn't It" from Steven Universe.
> 
> Set after the events of Secret Ending 02 but actually not-so-spoilery.
> 
> For Trish, Zayni, and Joan. xD

_We are all one family. We are the RFA._

With Seven’s final words, I clicked on ‘sign’ for the last time and I was brought back to the After Story screen.

 _It’s over, isn’t it?_ I thought to myself as I sighed and dropped my phone next to me. I curled up into a fetal position on my bed and placed a hand over my chest. My heart was hurting again. I love playing games like _Mystic Messenger_ but I always hate it when it ends. The moment you start playing a game, the goal is to end it so it’s always difficult when all I want is to stay with the characters I’ve come to love and just play the game forever.

Even though I’m still hurting, I was glad that Seven got his happy ending, he’s my favourite character after all and he deserved to be happy. I’m sure my MC is happy to be with him too. And I know the both of them will work together to help _him_ out as well. _He_ still has a long way to go but at least _he_ has a family that will be able to take care of _him_ properly from now on. _He_ deserves to be happy too. Ah, but my heart still hurts. It’s fine though, I’ll get over this feeling in a few days or so like I always do but… today is not that day.

I picked up my phone again and this time I clicked on Extras to walk down memory lane. I read through past chatrooms and listened to the calls I made and received for the last couple of months across all routes. I’ve seen them before but they still managed to make me laugh or blush. Seven never fails to make me laugh even now that I’m only backtracking. He’s my favourite and I empathized with him the most. I’m glad that he was what most would consider the ‘true’ route. But even if that was so, my heart actually beats for Jumin.

The other day, just before the final day of Seven’s route I accidentally called Jumin. I was really going to call Seven but my mind blanked out for a moment and clicked on Jumin instead. Of all the calls I had, however, that call stuck to me the most. I played that call again and closed my eyes as I brought my phone close to my ear so I could hear his voice loudly and clearly.

_“…I do not like waiting for people, but RFA is different. I can wait forever until you come back. I only have one condition. Just return safe. That’s all you have to remember. Now...I hope we get to talk face to face next time. I’ll hang up. Please don’t make me wait too long.”_

It almost sounded like he liked me, well to be more precise my MC, even though I was on Seven’s route. He doesn’t seem to be particularly close with anyone in the RFA except for V since they were childhood friends so it was odd to hear him talk to my MC like that. My MC was basically a stranger and he didn’t act like we were that close when I was in Yoosung’s, Jaehee’s, and Zen’s routes. I did play his route after those three and before Seven though. Did he know that? Did he remember somehow?

I brought my phone close to my chest and closed my eyes after feeling a bit lightheaded. I’m probably overthinking it. I tend to do that. Still, it’s interesting to think about it. Will he really wait for me? I wish he would. I loved him the most. I only wish to be by his side. I wish I could be there for him especially after all that happened between him and V. He deserves to be happy too.


	2. II.

Everyone in the RFA was gathered that evening at Saeyoung’s place to celebrate his engagement to their organization’s recently-appointed party planner. This small gathering truly signified that the worst was over. They all wore smiles on their faces but their tired eyes reveal the toll of all that’s happened. None of them could truly get over and fully heal from all that but none of them intend to be shackled by the past either. The best they could do was to focus on the present and look forward to the future just like what they were doing now.

While the rest were idly chatting amongst themselves, Jumin stood in a corner by himself with a glass of wine in one hand. He looked at his watch on the other hand and thought that he had spent a reasonable amount of time there already. He then walked towards Saeyoung who was in the middle of a conversation with Jaehee to inform him that he would be leaving.

“Saeyoung, thank you for having me tonight but I’ll have to get going,” he told Saeyoung as he placed his wine glass over the counter.

“So soon?” Saeyoung looked at him curiously.

“I still have some things to take care of at work and I can’t delay it, I’ll make it up to you another time,” he replied.

“I’ll be coming along then,” Jaehee was about to place her glass of wine down the counter when Jumin stopped her and told her,

“No, it’s alright, Assistant Kang, you may stay.”

“Mr. Han?” she looked at him, surprised at what she just heard.

“You’re Saeyoung’s guest tonight, enjoy yourself,” he told her. “I’ll see you tomorrow at work.”

Saeyoung and Jaehee were equally concerned as they watched him turn away from them and walked towards the exit. Jumin hasn’t spoken much all night aside from a few lines of pleasantries and only responded when spoken to. They wouldn’t normally find his behaviour odd as he wasn’t always one for idle chitchats but they did expect him to be a bit more outgoing since he was around friends. He hasn’t even mentioned Elizabeth 3rd until Saeyoung asked him about her. They had an idea as to why he was acting that way, he was the closest to V and Rika after all, but they didn’t want to rush him into anything yet and just let him be, for now at least.

Jumin was already at the hallway and felt a bit relieved to leave their little gathering. He didn’t dislike being around any of them but for some reason he didn’t want to be around them right now, especially _her_. He felt bad about his uneasiness. There was no reason for him to feel that way but that’s what he felt anyway so he figured it was best for him to deal with it quietly on his own.

“Jumin,” a voice came from behind just as he was about to reach for the doorknob. Hearing her voice stunned him in place and made his heart race. This is exactly why he left without telling her. He had been avoiding her all night too, which wasn’t easy since she was the host. Now he was alone with her in the narrow hallway of Saeyoung’s place.

“I apologize for not waiting for you before I left,” he spoke without turning around to face her. “I’m in a hurry,”

“Are you alright?” her soft, mellow voice made his heart beat faster and he placed his right hand over his chest where his heart should be. He was new to this feeling and he didn’t know why he had to feel that way around her of all people. He talked to her quite frequently over the messenger but he wasn’t always alone with her in the chatroom. They have exchanged a few calls for some time but even so he barely knew her. Saeyoung was the one who knew her the most, that’s why she was with him now.

He then felt her tug at his sleeve and he instinctively pulled away quite forcefully. She let out a soft gasp and took a step back away from him. He realized what he had done a second later and when he turned around to check on her, she was looking back at him with a bit of shock and a bit of fear evident in her eyes. Jumin felt his heart crack a little seeing her like that so he turned away and reached out for the doorknob once again.

“I’m sorry,” he told her. “I’m…fine. Don’t worry.”

“Congratulations again on your engagement to Saeyoung. Goodbye,” he opened the door and stepped out of the place, leaving the girl to watch the door close in front of her.

 


	3. III.

When I opened my eyes everything was pitch black. It was just the afternoon before I fell asleep but now it was night time already. I was thinking so much about _Mystic Messenger_ after finishing the game my brain must have overloaded and exhausted me. The game messed up my sleep cycle for the last couple of months it’s gonna take a few days for me to get back on track. I was going to get out of bed to turn on the lights but then…I felt nothing.

I can move my arms and legs just fine but I couldn’t feel anything around me. I felt weightless, like I was floating across the void. Then suddenly there was light. It was still pretty dark but now I could see specks of purples, reds, and yellows surrounding me like the stars in the night sky. I could see my arms and legs now too and I was still wearing the clothes I was wearing before I had fallen asleep. Not too far away from me another light popped up and it turned out to be the screen of my phone. I floated towards it and reached out for it and saw that it was still on the call history screen. That’s right, I was listening to the call I made for Jumin. I put away my phone and looked around me. I felt so small floating around the starlit void. A dream. This must be a dream. But it felt too real for this to be a dream. I was too distracted with my own thoughts that I didn’t immediately feel a pair of hands gently grab my arms.

“Can you see me now?” I heard him speak.

Slowly and stiffly, I lifted my head to look up at the man right in front of me. He had silvery white long hair tied in a low ponytail. For a moment I thought it was Zen since I was thinking about _Mystic Messenger_ before I fell asleep but no, it wasn’t him. This man had bright purple eyes and they were staring right into mine. He was smiling at me. His smile felt…friendly, but after a while I felt uneasy.

“The fact that you can see me means that you have a desperate wish,” he spoke once more. “I will grant your wish, in return of your precious memories.”

No. It can’t be. I’ve heard this before.

“But don’t worry, I don’t take away all of your memories. I only take away the ones related to your wish. So when your wish comes true, you won’t be able to remember how earnestly you wished for it to come true,” he continued.

This seriously cannot be happening right now.

“Once your wish is fulfilled, you will no longer remember me because your precious memories will be taken away in return for the wish. Now, what is it then, this wish that you want to fulfil even if it means losing your precious memories?”

“A-are you real?” I asked and he just chuckled softly.

“I’m as real as you believe I am,” he replied. “Some call me a Wizard, some would consider me a dark lord, but I am but a humble granter of wishes. You do remember me, do you not? Or have you not played that _game_ yet?”

“But I thought you—”

“Spoilers?” he smiled at me knowingly. “I’ve felt your presence before. I was granting a doll’s wish then. You were watching us, weren’t you, through the screen with your weird machine? Do you remember?”

“I…yeah,”

“It’s good to finally meet you face to face,” he smiled at me one again with that foreboding smile of his.

“Time doesn’t flow normally here like it does in your world or theirs, in fact, time doesn’t flow here at all, at least not in the way you’re familiar with,” he chuckled. “But even if that’s so it would be bad for you to spend a long period of time here, you might not have a place to return to anymore if you take too long. So how about it then, what is your wish?”

For a moment I just stared at the man in silence as he patiently waited for my answer. So all this was really happening then. No matter how much I think of him disappearing and going back to my bed in the comfort of my own home, none of that was happening. Of course I had a wish and I desperately wanted for it to happen I just didn’t think it would actually be heard by him of all people...or whatever he is.

“Jumin,” I finally replied. “I wish to be in the same world as Jumin Han.”

“Are you certain of that?”

“Yes. Yes, I am.”

“Well then, I shall grant your wish,” I saw his smile again for the last time. “Good luck.”


	4. IV.

The moon was bright and full that night. Surrounding it was an array of stars shining brightly across the sky. The city streets below were much brighter and much louder than the peaceful skies above. Fortunately, Jumin’s penthouse was closer the skies than the bustling scene below. He was holding a glass of wine as he observed the starry skies from his balcony. In the other hand he was holding his phone to his ear and was in the middle of a conversation with his father.

“…tomorrow at lunch. With your new girlfriend?” Jumin sighed but gave in to his father’s request without question. “Alright. I’ll see you tomorrow then. Good night, father.”

After hanging up on his father, he pocketed his phone and stared up at the sky. He took a sip from his third glass of wine that night and marvelled at how beautiful and peaceful the night was. Watching the sky at night was one of the few activities he could comfortably do at home. Sometimes it would even feel like the sky belonged to him and he belonged to the sky. Even if that was so, he didn’t think that sky was there for him that night. It was too beautiful. He thought perhaps it was for her and Saeyoung. Tonight marks the night of another chapter in their life after all.

 _Pathetic_ , he thought to himself and sighed before taking another drink from his wine glass.

Ever since she came to the RFA, Jumin held some sort of fascination towards her. She was just a stranger when they first knew of her and even more so since they only knew her online. None of them knew who she really was, if she really was a girl, or what she even looked like. The first time he ever saw her face was through the photo that Saeyoung took of the two of them together. After that it took them a while to actually see her face in person. And yet…she didn’t feel like a stranger at all.

Ever since knowing her, he kept dreaming about things that never happened before. It felt quite real to him and he thought it might be one of those prophetic dreams that Zen keeps having. He could vaguely remember what they were about now but at the time he was certain that he was unfamiliar with the events that he saw. He remembered Yoosung hurting his eye and Zen hurting his ankle so when he found out that the members of the RFA might be in danger he didn’t hesitate to send the both of them and Jaehee bodyguards to protect them.

Although seemingly harmless dreams, he didn’t want to talk about any of it with anyone since even though he dreamt about the others, his dreams mainly involved the RFA’s party planner. He was certain he wouldn’t hear the end of it from Zen too if he found out. She got along well with everyone; even Yoosung and Zen seemed to be quite as interested in her as Jumin was. But that didn’t really matter since she got along well with Saeyoung the most and made it very clear for everyone that she was interested in him. So Jumin thought it might give the others the wrong impression if they were to know about how he would often dream about her. He kept thinking to himself that he didn’t need to worry about her even though he frequently came up in his dreams. She already has Saeyoung and a princess doesn’t need two knights to protect her.

Still, it was hard not to worry about her when she was the one in danger the most and his pseudo-prophetic dreams certainly weren’t helping. Although highly affected by V’s revelations, he placed his attention towards her first since she was an innocent person who just happened to walk into the mess they were in. Being the one closest to V, he felt responsible for V’s negligence even though Jumin had no part in the decisions that he made for the RFA. Fortunately for him she would usually be the one to make the first call and it came in regularly so he would take that opportunity to check up on her to see if she was safe.

He would dismiss her calls most of the time because he was busy at work or she’d end up going through voice mail but that didn’t discourage her for calling him again. He suddenly remembered the one time she called just because the sky reminded her of him. It was around the fourth night since she got into their chatroom. She didn’t get to explain why the sky reminded her of him though; he just made his own conclusion as to why. He regrets not listening to her then. Maybe he would have known then why she frequently called him. Maybe she would have even looked at him instead of Saeyoung. After that night her calls would come in irregularly.

After quite some time, she finally called him again around the afternoon, a day before their fundraising party. She told him that she missed him and it made him smile but disliked how it made him feel. In the days before that, he stayed calm and kept his cool but deep inside he had this surge of emotions on the verge of exploding and her call worsened the feelings he was desperately trying to suppress. He was certain she didn’t mean it in the way he wanted it to mean. She must have felt elated being with Saeyoung that she would carelessly let go of meaningful words just like that. He didn’t think she would remember if he let go of meaningful words like she did so he told her that he would wait for her. He made it seem like it was about her and Saeyoung’s return but he only meant those words for her. He doubt that day would ever come seeing as how happy and content she seemed to be with Saeyoung but he meant what he said then until now. He would definitely wait for her.

He remembered telling her once that being caught up in the past and not being able to focus on the present would only ruin one’s self. He told her that he didn’t have the time to waste his emotions on something like that. But that was a belief he upheld before he got to know her so now look who’s talking. He downed the glass of wine he had been holding to the last drop then poured himself another drink. Before he could take another drink from his glass, he felt something brush up against his leg. His view was getting a bit hazy from all the wine he’s been drinking since Sayoung’s engagement party but he could still see the blurry ball of fur that was Elizabeth 3rd.

“At least I’ll always have you, Elizabeth,” he smiled at her then put his wine glass down on the balcony table before he got down on one knee to pet her.

“Elizabeth… it’s over, isn’t it?” he spoke to her as she brushed her soft white fur. “She was never mine to lose but…why can’t I move on?”

Elizabeth meowed in response and licked his hand before she nuzzled her fur against it. Jumin smiled at her again before standing back up to pick up his glass of wine. He figured he had enough of the sky that night and went back inside. Elizabeth followed after him and after she got inside, he closed the glass door behind him. He watched Elizabeth moved her little legs across the room as she made her way towards a cat flap on the door of Jumin’s bedroom. When he saw her disappear into his bedroom, Jumin went straight to his bathroom to freshen up a bit before going to bed. Hopefully he wouldn’t be as sentimental as he had been earlier in the balcony.


	5. V.

Jumin came out of the bathroom after about half an hour wearing only a towel around his waist. His dark dishevelled hair was still wet after taking a shower and a few droplets of water were still rolling down from the tips of his hair. He went inside his room and as soon as he turned on the lights his eyes scanned the room to look for Elizabeth. He saw the covers on his bed move and figured Elizabeth went ahead and took her place on the bed before him. He walked towards his closet to take out his nightwear then took off the towel around his waist and slung it over his shoulder. His well-built naked body felt cold for a moment before he slipped into his pyjama bottoms. After that, he pulled his towel off his shoulder and placed it over his head then closed his closet door. He dried his hair with the towel one more time before hanging it to dry but while he was doing so, he saw his covers move again through the mirror on his closet door. He would have thought that it was just Elizabeth again but this time he heard it yawn and didn’t sound like a cat’s yawn. He walked towards his bed and felt his heart race the closer he got to it. He didn’t know what he expected to find when he pulled his covers but he certainly wasn’t expecting to find the body of a human underneath.

The person on the bed had their back turned on Jumin. For a moment he thought that it was just the wine kicking in but when he reached out to touch the body his fingers could definitely feel that they were real. At his touch the body moved and turned around without waking up from their sleep and at that position, Jumin can clearly see their face now. Jumin was certain he has never seen their face before and yet…they didn’t feel like a stranger at all. He was certain they weren’t there to clean his penthouse nor were they a thief since he trusts that the security in the building was tight. Jumin sighed when a thought came to his mind about what that person was doing there. They were probably there waiting on him and had fallen asleep. He thought that this was Saeyoung’s idea of a practical joke; he was the only person who could get away with coaxing his bodyguards. But that thought disappeared immediately when he noticed what that person was wearing. There was nothing special about it. They were just wearing ordinary clothes, something one would wear on an equally ordinary day, so now he was back to square one.

His thoughts were disrupted when he heard an alert tone go off from behind the sleeping stranger. He carefully moved in closer and reached out for the phone that he assumed to belong to the stranger. There was no passcode required to open the phone which Jumin thought was quite irresponsible of the stranger. It automatically opened to the last application they were using and it looked exactly like the messenger app they were using for the RFA. On the top of the screen was a label that says Call History and below it was a record of calls that the stranger apparently made to Zen, Jaehee, Yoosung, Saeyoung, and him. The icons and username were the same ones they were currently using in the RFA messenger app. He looked at the stranger and wondered if they were another hacker out to get them.

Jumin played through one of the calls that they apparently made to him and he actually did recognize his voice and the content of the call. It was a call that _she_ made, not whoever this stranger was. Her voice wasn’t recorded but he recognized the responses she made on the greyed out text that appeared on the screen. He fiddled with the app some more and found it increasingly odd. There were sections labelled as ‘routes’ for every member of the RFA except for her but he couldn’t get into the others except for the one labelled as ‘707 Route’. He went through the chatroom history and recognized their conversations as well and to make things even more odd, it would seem like this stranger was the sender of _her_ responses or at least this stranger hacked into her account somehow.  He didn’t know what to make of what he discovered or what the hell was going on and before he could come up with a solid conclusion the stranger started to stir and wake up from their sleep. He closed the phone and pocketed it in his pants before they saw it in his hands. He was going to ask Saeyoung to check on the phone later on, he would know what to do.

Jumin watched the stranger casually rouse from his bed without apprehension as if they weren’t aware of his presence or that they were trespassing in his place. Their eyes were still closed when they sat up on the bed and took a moment before they could finally open their eyes. Jumin continued to watch the stranger was astounded that they really were oblivious to his presence.

“Who are you?” Jumin finally asked.

The stranger jump a little at the sound of his voice; finally they noticed Jumin’s presence. It took them a moment to process it but when they realized what was going on they shouted and scrambled on his bed in shock and threw a pillow at the half-naked man before them.

“Wh-what are you doing here?!” asked the stranger.

“I should be the one to ask you that,” Jumin replied calmly. “This is my bedroom, surely you must know of that.”

“What? Where am I?”

“What are you doing here and how did you get here?”

“I don’t know! I was just sleeping and…I don’t remember!” they replied in panic.

“Calm down and tell me your name,” he told them and after a while they did manage to calm down and tell him their name. The stranger seemed to be as surprised and confused as Jumin was regarding the situation. They looked at Jumin with curious eyes for a moment and then finally they asked him,

“Who are you?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah it's meant to end like that. Wanted to copy Cheritz's open-ended endings. xD


End file.
